The Time Machine computers
The Time Machine bookshop contains a number of computers, used by its owner Václav Koller or his employees. They are located throughout the premises. Front Desk Computer This computer has a security rating of 1. It is used by an employee, Lucina Horal. New Delivery From: TM Receiving To: Time Machine Hey Lucina. Some guy dropped off some more boxes of old moldy books. Smells like they were stored in a basement for the last 40 years. You want them anywhere special? -Kamil Congrats and request From: Earl Rotique To: Time Machine Hello Time Machine! I just had to let you know that I think you may have the most eclectic collection of books that I've ever seen! I just loved your bookshop. A real out-of-way gem. I didn't think there were that many printed copies of The Hedonist Monk still in existence! However I failed to find any copies of the brilliant follow-up - The Hedonist Monk Goes to Private School. Would it be possible to contact me if a copy ever comes in? I could pick it up the next time I am in Prague. Thank you Ms. Horal for showing me around. I wish I could have met the owner. E. Rotique Esq. Please reconsider From: Fjelen@genmail.mail To: Time Machine Lucina, PLEASE, PLEASE think about what I did this morning. I know you like the quite there, that it lets you think and work on your own story ideas. But you are such a smart, talented girl! You can do so much better than working for an Aug! Nobody buys books anymore. What will happen to you if his permit gets taken away and they send him to Golem City? I only want the best for you, my daughter. And I don't think this is it. Back room computer The back room computer (the room to the right, when facing the entrance to the bookshop from outside) also has a security rating of 1. The computer appears to be use by an employee, Kamil Buranek. restock From: Vintage Book Finders To: TM Receiving Mr. Buranek, I regret to inform you that the shipment of rare printed books that you and I worked so hard on acquiring for The Time Machine was indeed travelling to Prague on Train F451 from Austria yesterday. This train was due to arrive in the early morning hours; chances are it was already parked in Ruzicka Station, waiting to be unloaded, when the terrorists' bomb went off. I have attempted to contact the Czech Republic's Transport Authorities to learn more, but until Ruzicka's fire chief gets back to me, it's best to assume all of the books have been lost. Regretfully yours, R. Brad BurrieThe sender of the e-mail "Restock", R. Brad Burrie, is a reference to the author , who wrote the book Fahrenheit 451. The number of the train, F451 is a reference to the books title. Vintage Book Finders Specialists in Paperback Antiquities china order From: ratman@tmail.mail To: TM Receiving Kamil-- i checked on that package for you. the stuff from china your boss had you order for him? came in last week but mr. B's been sitting on it. said your boss needs to drop by the casino and pick it up himself. don't know what's going on bro. but you might want to call in sick tomorrow. Check up From: ResMalnic@tmail.mail To: TM Receiving Kam– Look, man. I don't care what it costs. You need to hook me up with Koller. I know he's eccentric. I know he's no LIMB Clinic. And I know he deals on both sides of the law, but fuck... right now we Augs ARE on the wrong side of the law! My enhancements are degrading, man, I'm KNOW it. Think he can fit me in? I don't care about crossing checkpoints or whatever, I just have to see someone. The guy at the makeshift clinic here is useless. Mal Vaclav Koller (Office computer) Located in Koller's office, it has a security rating of 2. MESSAGE From: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail To: radich.n@thefamily I really don't like to bother you with this, Mr. R, but that deal you and I have. It seems to be causing waves with your subordinates. Of course I've told them nothing but Any chance you can get them off my back? Before they rip up my shop? OH DEAR. I THINK I HEAR THEM RE: Food Order From: THE CHICKEN FOOT To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail I'll send the boy with your food as soon as it's done. Expect a delay though. The city's a mess this morning. -The Chicken Foot REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------- FROM: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail TO: The Chicken Foot RE: Food Order hey foot for delivery, my man 1 chicken foot special (extra feet) 1 #4 (no onions) 1 #6 (extra onions) 2 containers of foot sauce as usual - time machine account? thx -VK Book deal From: Robin Johannes To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail Dear Mr. Koller, My name is Robin Johannes. Up until recently I was a university professor in Cultural Anthropology. I am in the process of writing a book about the change in perception of augmentation and the Augmented and how it is influenced by public opinion. I think we are in the midst of a historical retelling of the facts about the Augmented and their history in our society, and that this reflects something that human civilizations have gone through before, many times. I am certain you have heard the saying, "History is written by the victors"? It is a truism of course, but one with particular weight in these times, don't you think? There has been quite a lot of backlash about this in my academic circles, but I am adamant that this is an important work that must be completed. I suspect that, given your particular background and past involvement in the wheels of government, you might have some pointed insight into the current climate. Would it be possible, perhaps soon, to meet? I would like to interview you and discuss some collaboration on this project. Yours, Robin Johannes Vaclav Koller (Basement computer) This computer can be found in Koller's private quarters/hidden workshop underneath the bookshop. It is unlocked. House Call From: radich.n@thefamily To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail I have been experiencing some strange symptoms since my last visit with you. This is unacceptable. You will do something about this, yes? I will be expecting you tonight. Ask for Miroslava. She will bring you to me. RE: Latest Order From: Montana Jones To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail I know, I know. I didn't know what else to do with the machinery. Poor fuckers were killed by the cops and I didn't want this stuff to end up in some evidence locker or whatever. This is what they would have wanted, V. At least this way it goes to help our people in some way, right? Monty REFERENCED EMAIL ------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO: Montana Jones FROM: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail RE: Latest delivery Shit, Monty! What are you trying to DO to me here?! Shut me down? Invade my sleep? Give me even more nightmares?!! 2 of those new augs you dropped off -- they still had ORGANICS attached!! Now, you know I never ask questions. Questions are scary. Questions are BAAAAD. But when I see pieces of tissue clinging to a pedot array, the questions I DON'T ask start invading my eyeballs! I am not a fucking Harvester, man! Let's Talk From: otar.b@thefamily To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail Mr. Koller, Recently you ordered some equipment through us. Very special medical equipment. From China. Normally, I do not ask our clients why they want the things they ask us to get for them. I simply negotiate terms and move on. The terms you negotiated, however, were not done through me. And for that reason, they remain unclear. I do not like business that isn't clear. So before I hand over your merchandise, you and I will need to talk. Come to the casino. Or I will send my men to escort you here. Mr. Botkoveli Negotiations This e-mail does not appear unless Jensen negotiated with Otar for the neuroplasticity calibrator. From: otar.b@thefamily To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail Mr. Koller. I have just the most interesting meeting with your representative. Suffice it to say, we have worked out an arrangement. For now, whatever deal you made with this organization will remain status quo. Should this new deal fall apart, however... Well, you will CERTAINLY hear about it first-hand. Mr. Botkoveli HE’s dead!!!! The following email is found after returning to Prague from the Utulek Complex. From: PurtyPartyPatty To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail Holy shit, Vac. Have you heard the latest rumors? Rucker. Dead. No details yet. Some people are saying the cops did it. I know you weren’t a big fan, but if THAT’s true? There’s gonna be a reckoning, man. You want to get some eats later? I’ve got a yearning for Chicken Foot. Know its your favorite. PPP New Management The following email occurs if Otar becomes the leader of the Dvali of Prague. From: otar.b@thefamily To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail To all our partners. Our organization has come under new management quite suddenly. This will necessitate renegotiating a new agreement for our services. A representative will be in contact soon. Holy Shit! The following email is found during the third visit to Prague. From: DocDuran To: Hi0ctane@timestop.mail The shit’s gone down. The man stomped hard and now some people are stomping back. The whole Rucker thing set it off I think. One too many augs put down. I know you thought he was too soft to lead this thing...looks like he’s getting more done in death than he did alive, right? Know you almost never go outside, V, so this won’t bother you much, but I heard the cops shut down P-town because of what’s going on in here... And they ain’t fooling around. No Chicken Foot delivery tonight! -DocD Trivia Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers